


Devil's Plaything

by DaveighMustaine



Category: Danzig (Band), The Misfits (Band)
Genre: Candles, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fireplaces, Floor Sex, Ghost Stories, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Snowed In, Spooky, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveighMustaine/pseuds/DaveighMustaine
Summary: Glenn invited you over for a little movie night. When the power went out you had to find another way to occupy your time.
Relationships: Glenn Danzig/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Devil's Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request!

The wind howled outside the house as you lit the last of the pillar candles on the mantel of the roaring fireplace. The weatherman called for a little snow. He didn’t say anything about a full on blizzard. It put your evening plans with Glenn to a halt. He and invited you to watch some old black and white horror movies. You were cuddled up together on his couch when the lights flickered out and the furnace groaned to a silence. Glenn started the fire in the fireplace and put you in charge of lighting the candles in the living room before he stepped outside to survey what was going on.

The door opened and Glenn stepped in, shaking snow out of his jet black hair and brushing it off his shoulders, “Fuck, it’s fucking cold. Bad news babe, I think you’re stuck here for the night. Shit’s everywhere.”

“Bad news for who?” You asked with a raise of your eyebrow as you set the lighter you had used to light the candles on the mantle before turning towards him.

He gave you a smirk as he kicked off his boots before we walked up to you. His eyes almost looked black in the flicker light of the fire and responded, “Bad news for you ‘cause now you gotta put up with my shit all night long.”

You scoffed indignantly and folded your arms across your chest, “What? You weren’t planning on me spending the night anyway?”

“Well, I always planned on it. But now you really don’t have an escape...so hah,” Glenn grinned proudly, dodging your set up. He then knelt down to the floor and grabbed up the fire poker and poked at the logs. You knelt next to him as he set the poker to the side again and began rubbing his together. He looked at you and said, “Well, I guess movies are out. We’re gonna have to find another way to entertain ourselves.”

“Any ideas?” You asked him with a suggestive smirk on your lips.

He gave you a smirk back and nodded, “Oh, I got ideas. Actually....wait here. I’ll be right back.”

You watched as Glenn stood and disappeared into the shadows of the flickering candle light. Your brows furrowed. What could he have in mind? You then shrugged your shoulders and sat down cross-legged before the fire. You could feel the cold creeping through the rest of the house so you scooted close to the hearth of the fireplace. As you warmed yourself against the fire you felt a gentle nudge at your elbow. You looked down to see Glenn’s black cat, Malachi, peering up at you with bright green eyes.

“Awww, are you cold?” You asked as you pulled Malachi up into your lap and stroked him along his back. He stretched as you did before he settled down into your lap and began purring. You didn’t look up when you wear footsteps behind you or when you felt him crouch down behind you. He settled behind you, his legs spread on either side of you as he wrapped a thick grey blanket around you both.

“It’s really fucking cold,” He murmured, “Gotta keep this fire up.”

“So what was your big idea?” You asked as you leaned back into his chest, his arms wrapped around you as he leaned his head against yours over your shoulder.

“Oh, I just thought maybe we’d tell ghost stories,” He responded.

“Ghost stories, huh?” You asked, a smile playing across your lips, “That could be fun. Do you know any?”

“Oh yeah, I got one for you,” Glenn hummed, “It was a dark and stormy night...”

“Now why the fuck do they always start out like that?” You interrupted, “Are ghosts really that particular? I mean, do they have a problem with sunshine and rainbows or something?”

“Because I’m the one telling the story, now shut it,” Glenn growled playfully into your neck and you let out a giggle, “Like I was saying, it was a dark and stormy night and the fairest maiden in the village was lost in the woods.”

“What the hell was she doing out there in the middle of the storm?” You quipped at him.

Glenn snarled into your shoulder before saying, “Picking fucking berries, that’s what. It wasn’t storming when she left. Now _shut it_.” You stifled your laughter and he continued, “In the rain and flashes of lightning she lost her way home. Everything looked the same. Every tree...every rock....she had no sense of direction...nothing to guide her way...”

You began to open your mouth but you looked over your shoulder to see Glenn’s lips pierced and eyes narrowed, ready to tell you to ‘shut it’ again if you so much as breathed a word. You chose to remain silent and snuggled into his arms and blanket and Malachi purred contently, still settled in your lap.

“A bolt of lightning then struck a large rock before her, splitting the rock in two. Leaves of the trees caught fire. A glow of deep red bled through the cracks of the rock and the pieces split further apart until the cracks were large enough to fit a person....or something...”

“Something?” You whispered turning to him slightly, captivated by the tone of his voice.

You felt him nod as he murmured, “Yeah, _something_. She could see as something crawled right out of the rock and she knew....it had come from the depths of hell itself. It was the devil himself...but...” Glenn then moved out from behind you. You turned to face him as he crawled around on the floor to face you, mimicking the stance of a predatory animal. His eyes narrowed again as his black hair obstructed half of his face. He paused, sitting back on his heels, never taking his eyes off of you, “It didn’t look like the devil in the stories she had been told. He didn’t have red skin, or horns, or a tail. Instead...his hair was like black silk and had ashen skin. He looked human but he crawled in the most inhuman way....like a fucking spider. She stood in fear as he watched him crawl closer to her and he said....’ _I’m going to eat you_....’” Glenn said the words in low, whispery voice for effect. He began to slowly crawly towards you. As he did, Malachi sprung from your lap and padded away into the darkness of the house. Glenn came closer to you and again whispered, “ _I’m going to eat you...”_

You sat frozen, wide-eyed as you watched him come closer unsure of what to do. Then he was nose to nose with you. He pushed you back so you were lying on the floor. His body was over yours, hands planted on the floor on either side of your head as he leaned down and whispered, “I’m gonna eat you, baby.”

He pressed his lips against yours. You hadn’t realized you had been holding your breath until he moved down along your jaw line, trailing kisses. You gasped out as you felt his body move against yours. You felt as his kissed brushed along your neck and you wrapped your legs around his waist. Your hands brushed along his powerful arms and shoulders, feeling his flexing muscles before he sat up and his knees. You whined as you looked up at him in the flickering light. He gave you a smirk before he reached down to the hem of his shirt before pulling it up over his head, tossing into the darkness of the room.

You bit your lip as you looked at his strong body, admiring it in the glow of the fire. You sat up, fingers trembling with both anticipation and fear of the cold to reach them hem of your own shirt, but he hands beat you there, as he tugged it up over your head, tossing it to the side. He leaned closer to you, your noses brushing against each other as he murmured, “I’ll keep you warm, baby.” He then unclasped your bra and discarded it along with the other articles of clothing. His hand cupped your tit as he leaned you back down to the ground, his lips capturing yours once again. You let out a whimper as you felt him teasing your nipple with his fingers, giving it a slight pinch, not enough to really hurt, but enough to emit a gasp into his mouth. He then moved his head down, his lips finding your other nipple. He flicked it with his tongue before sucking it between his lips.

You wrapped your legs around his waist again as you felt that familiar tightening between your legs. You wanted him and you wanted him bad. You tangled your fingers into his hair as you moaned out his name in a quivering voice. He hummed back before releasing your nipple and trailing his kisses down between your breasts, down your torso to just before your belly button, meeting the waist of your pants. His fingers released your teased nipple as his eyes met your as he unbuttoned your pants, a smirk on his lips as he repeated once again in that creepy, whispery voice, “ _I’m going to eat you.”_

You watched he tugged your pants down, leaving you in just your socks and panties before him. His sat up on his knees, admiring the view of you in the flickering light of the fire. He then took one of your legs by the ankle, raising it up and tugging your sock away before doing the same to the other. He then lowered himself to the floor, his face meeting your panties. You felt as his tongue barely touch the fabric directly covering your lips.

He then looked at you and whispered, “ _I’m going to-“_

“Would you just do it already?!” You screamed at him.

He gave you a wicked grin, “What a needy little plaything you are.”

He hooked his fingers into the band of your panties and trailed them off your legs and tossed them to the side before he lowered himself down towards you. You felt his breath brush your bare skin before feeling his lips press against you, kissing your lips as you whimpered, wanting more.

He pushed your legs apart, spreading you before flicking his tongue against your bundle of nerves causing you to jolt. He looked up at you again, giving you one last devilish smirk before pushing his mouth against you. You cried out as you felt his tongue exploring you, into your slit before swirling around your clit again. He growled hungrily as he did, his hands holding your legs apart, allowing him to push his tongue as deep inside as possible. You were on the brink before he released you from his mouth. He took one of his hands and pushed two of his fingers inside you, pushing up. He rose up to look you in the eye, “Tell me you like that.”

“Fuck,” You gasped as you felt him pushing your g-spot, “Fuck, I like that.”

He then rubbed his thumb against your clit causing you to squirm and cry out.

“Cum for me,” Glenn hissed through his teeth as he eyed your writhing body, “I want you to cum for me right now.”

The sensation built up as his words as your body obeyed his order. Electric currents seemed to pulse through your veins and nerves as you lost yourself against the rhythm of his fingers and you cried out his name. His rhythm began to slow as you rode out your orgasm, gasping for air. He withdrew his fingers from you before bringing him to his lips, sucking your juices from them. He smirked at you and said, “You taste so fucking good. Always gets me so hard.”

You whimpered up at him, still gasping for air as you saw he had unbuttoned and unzipped his black jeans, and was stroking himself.

“I’m not done with you yet,” He murmured.

You were sensitive to the touch, but still you wanted it. You wanted him inside you. You could feel his head brushing along your entrance as his eyes bore into yours, still looking black in the dimming flickering light of the room. You then felt him push himself forward, rocking his hips into yours. You could feel him slowly filling you up and you whimpered again.

“No one gets me hard like you do,” Glenn murmured as he began to pull out and push back in again, slowly. He then pulled you up from the around, so you were straddling his lap. He smirked at your tits that were in his face before looking up at you and ordered, “Ride.”

You let out a quivering breath before you raised yourself up and lowered back down along his shaft. He sucked one of your nipples between his lips again as you did. His hands held your hips as he helped support you as you bounced up and down on his dick, taking him all in.

“Fuck baby,” He growled, releasing your nipple and digging his fingers into your hips, “You always ride me so fucking good. Tight and fucking wet...” He grunted before tilting his head back, clenching his jaw as he felt you squeezing against him.

“Glenn,” You cried as you felt the sensation building in your core again.

“Cum all over my cock,” He hissed through gritted teeth.

You cried out again as you felt yourself tremble with the sweet elation. Every nerve in your body was alive, crying out as you lost yourself against him again. He let out a cry of his own as he released himself up into you, your body milking his member. You collapsed weakly into his body and he pulled you close. You rested your chin against the top of his head as you both caught your breath. You pulled away from him, resting your hands against his shoulders. He looked up at you and gave you a smirk.

“Well....that was an interesting ghost story,” You said with a giggle.

“Glad you liked it,” He said with a grin.

“You....got any more?” You asked with a suggestive raise of you eyebrow.

Glenn winked with a nod of his head and said, “I got a few more where that came from.”

“We got all night,” You said before you kissed him on the lips.

“Fuck yeah we do.”


End file.
